Of Masters and Padawans
by MJLupin27
Summary: Ahsoka wonders what does it take to form a strong bond between Masters and Padawans and how would it feel.. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan give her a peek of just how nice it could be. EDITED


**Thanks to Bloody Phantom who edited this ****J****Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

I'd been eager to enter into my apprenticeship time. I always thought it would be amazing to have this great Jedi to guide me, to teach me. I couldn't wait to learn from my Master, to joke even, to get to know him or her, to build memories to treasure… I wanted a bond so strong that the division between Master and Padawan would blur.

When the time came and I was apprenticed to Skyguy, I realized that it was more than a huge deal. Oh, I was so scared… How to be the padawan that all Masters would like to teach? And also, how does a team became great? I mean, there is a lot of pressure on my back. I've watched a lot of teams that do these great things and are so close to each other… How am I supposed to outdo what other Jedi do naturally?

For example, I remember there were explosions going on everywhere on Geonosis, lasers were running above our heads missing us just for inches and our only refuge was a fell ship in the middle of the battle field. An explosion left us all wounded, but when time came, Master Obi-Wan wanted Anakin and me to be checked first. The healer didn't want to hear of it because Master Kenobi's wounds needed immediate attention but he managed to straighten himself in a royal-like posture and demanded us to be treated. Even the Force wouldn't have argued with that tone. I was stunned of how Master Kenobi felt so protective towards his padawan and padawan's padawan… and it was a natural reaction, had he ever been like that?

There was also that time when Master Kenobi had some bruised ribs but didn't want to stay in repose. Master Anakin had found him in the hallway, paled face and trying to overcome his dizziness; he had grabbed Master Obi-Wan's sleeve, dragged him all the way to his room, threw him on the bed and gave him a Force suggestion that sent Anakin himself to the Healers. It seemed that Master Kenobi had been putting some resistance… And so I learned I had to be watchful of my Masters' health, because his thoughts were far from himself, when it came to Master Obi-Wan. An important thing to remember, I think, especially with Anakin being so prone to get wounded. I have to be the one taking care of him, and what's best, I'm willing to do so.

I remember the day I found Master Obi-Wan in the Archives, his eyes focused on a statue in front of him; I hadn't realized, until then, that it was Master Qui-Gon. I hadn't remembered it was Master Qui-Gon's death anniversary either. But even after twelve years, a padawan would miss his dead Master, would remember the tiniest detail of his personality and teachings, would honor his memory and would tell his padawan's padawan the funniest stories he lived with his Master. Loyalty. A padawan must be loyal to the Master. I really wished to have it in me.

Master Anakin always picks on Master Obi-Wan, Skyguy tease him saying that, had it not been for his existence, Master Obi-Wan would be a boring copy of Master Windu. Master Kenobi had been annoyed but later on, he said to me that Skyguy always kept him on his toes and he was grateful for that. He said to me that a Jedi should be constantly learning and trying to improve and that padawans always gave joy to their masters, even if the padawans just caused mischief for their masters to find. I'll always have in mind that people who are close to each other enjoys the other one's presence. And I'll do my best to make my Master happy.

I remember also that, every time Skyguy got hurt, if Master Kenobi was around, it just seemed that everything was okay in the galaxy. One time, I remember Anakin had been in pain, like real bad pain, and when Master Kenobi entered the room, it just seemed he had got some kind of tranquilizer. Master Obi-Wan just putted his hand on Anakin's forehead, said 'I'm here' and it was all he needed to say. It's amazing how soothing one's Master's presence could be; I had confirmed it on my own… I hope to inspire the same fussy feelings in my Master. It's just… a strong bond leads that way, right?

But I wanted to do good… make it easier for my Master to get close to me and to form a strong bond, it'd also help me learn more easily; and kept trying to gather as much information as I could get about Masters and padawan's relationships… Master Yoda said that the Force brought Master and apprentice together. Master Plo said that my best example could be Kenobi/Skywalker team for their closeness and their ability of care for each other and arguing about very much everything at the same time. He also said it was surprising how well they work being that they were complete opposites... He said that was a gift from the Force itself.

Also, Master Gallia said she had never seen a strongest bond than Jinn/Kenobi, and that I should've just watch them to see just how much they cared about each other… She was also the one who explained me that closeness was about compatibility more than just the wish to be close to someone… And that I shouldn't worry because Skyguy and I made a good match and that our bond would get stronger in time…

But even with all my research about strong bonds, nothing I had learnt could have prepared me for the current image in front of me; just a glimpse of what a strong bond was and how the closeness, the care someone felt couldn't be hidden… And I can say that because just about now Master Windu, Skyguy and I are against the wall as we jumped in surprise at the blue light that had appeared, becoming bystanders in a scene of pure fondness between Master and Padawan.

You see, Master Kenobi had been poisoned on our last mission, a disastrous virus had been released in a factory, but Master Kenobi had been exposed to it far too long… All the way to Coruscant, he had been calling for his Master in a fever-induced illusion. We were despaired, how can you sooth someone who was in high level of pain but asked for one who was unable to appear? Our hearts were torn to shreds, absolutely helpless…

But now, after being for hours in the Healing Ward, something amazing is happening… Out of nowhere, the elegant, tall figure of Master Qui-Gon appeared and is now smiling gently at us. He walks towards Master Obi-Wan and brushes aside his hair just to kiss his forehead softly and whisper an 'I'm always here, little one'. Master Kenobi suddenly stopped fidgeting, as if he knew, even in his unconsciousness, that his Master was there.

Caressing Master Kenobi's hair, Master Jinn turns to us and smiles once again. I've never seen a proudest smile in my life.

-Qui…- Master Windu gasps with incredulity and unshed tears in his eyes.

-Take care of my boy- his eyes pass over the three of us and smiles once again at Master Obi-Wan, to finally bow and disappear.

My shocked mind focus in one thought, and one thought only. I want a bond just as strong as that. Master Gallia said Skyguy and I are a good match, I'll do my best to deepen that bond… I too want my Master to stay around me forever.


End file.
